


Accessorising

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [13]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you know anything about why I came home to find a parcel waiting for me with six pairs of lavender socks inside?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessorising

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still sorry - but it doesn't appear to stop me writing these! I blame uniquepov...

“Sergeant.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you know anything about why I came home to find a parcel waiting for me with six pairs of lavender socks inside?”

“Yes, sir. Don’t you remember? You appeared to like my socks so much I bought you some of your very own.”

“I see. In that case, you’d better get over here. Immediately, Sergeant.”

“Sir?”

“Now. And it’s just as well you ordered six pairs.”

“It is, sir?”

“Oh, yes. By my calculations, once you’ve knotted them together that should be just enough for a blindfold, a gag and wrist-ties. All colour-coordinated, like.”

“...Yes, sir.”


End file.
